1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to a system and method of video streaming of multiple video channels using wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks have become commonplace. A vast array of base stations is provided by a wireless service provider to form a public mobile land network (PLMN). A number of known PLMNs are provided by different service providers and may or may not be compatible with each other depending on the particular implementation of the network. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and web-enabled wireless devices communicate with the various base stations using one or more known communication protocols. While early cell phone devices were limited to analog operation and voice-only communication, modern wireless devices use digital signal protocols and have sufficient bandwidth to enable the transfer of voice signals, image data, and even video streaming. In addition, web-enabled devices provide network access, such as Internet access.
In a typical situation, the individual wireless communication devices communicate with one or more base stations. Even when two wireless communication devices are located a few feet from each other, there is no direct communication between the wireless devices. That is, the wireless devices communicate with each other via one or more base stations and other elements of the respective PLMNs of the two wireless communication devices.
Conventional personal computers (PC) typically include one or more wireless interfaces, such as Bluetooth and WiFi, to permit the easy connection of external devices to the PC (using Bluetooth, for example) or to simplify the implementation of a home network with wireless routers (using WiFi, for example) that establish a communication link between the PC and the router to thereby provide network access. The same WiFi connections are often used on laptop PCs to gain network access (e.g., the Internet) in hotels, airports, coffee shops, and the like. As is known in the art, the user must search for an available wireless network and select one of the available networks for connection thereto. Sometimes, a password and encryption are required to connect to the selected network.
State of the art mobile communication devices typically include a network transceiver to communicate with the service provider PLMN, as described above, and one or more short-range transceivers, such as Bluetooth and WiFi. The Bluetooth transceiver is often used to establish a connection with an automobile sound system to facilitate hands-free communication with the service provider PLMN using the network transceiver. The WiFi interface in the mobile communication devices can be used to provide network access (e.g., the Internet) in the same manner described above with respect to PCs and laptop computers. That is, the user must search for an available wireless network and select one of the available networks for connection thereto.
A new family of computing devices, such as tablet computers and electronic readers, have wireless communication capability as well. In some cases, the computing devices include both network transceivers and short-range transceivers, such as those described above. As can be appreciated, the PLMN implementation typically requires a contract with a service provider. In some tablet computers and electronic readers, the network transceiver has been eliminated, thus eliminating the need for a service provider contract, but also eliminating the ability to communicate via the service provider PLMN. With this type of device, network access is available only through a short-range transceiver that communicates with an access point (AP), such as may be found in hotels, airports, coffee shops, and the like. The APs are typically implemented as wireless access points and the portable computing device must connect to the AP in the same manner described above with respect to PCs and laptop computers. That is, the user must search for an available wireless network and select one of the available networks for connection thereto.
A popular use for network access is to download video or multimedia data. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a request or demand for multimedia data requires a significant amount of bandwidth. In a public setting, such as an airport, simultaneous or overlapping requests for on-demand video will cause a slow down in the delivery of data to all devices connected to the particular AP.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for the delivery of streaming video from APs to wireless communication devices in an effective manner without causing a slow down at the AP. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.